Izuku's Quirk:Corrupted Angelic Healing
by Woow1
Summary: What if Izuku had a quirk and a different dad? A quirk that makes him a angel and gives him healing but during the transfer it gets corrupted. How will Izuku deal the drawback to his power. M for Lemon
1. Chapter 1: Origins

Chapter 1: Origin

_Hawks age is a different in this but who cares_

* * *

In the doctor's office, sat two parents and a 4 year old boy. The mother, a kind and gentle soul, named Inko Midoriya gifted with the quirk of small object attraction. The father named Hisashi Midoriya, or know by the public, the pro hero Hawks had a mutation quirk giving him two red angel wings. The boy was named Izuku Midoriya and he was eager to hear about his quirk. He was bouncing up and down with excitement. The doctor soon walked in and sat down in front of the awaiting parents.

"Well, it seems like little Izuku will get his quirk sometimes this week." The doctor finished with a smile. Inko let out a sigh of relief and Izuku was beaming with happiness.

"You hear that mommy, I'm going to get my quirk then I can be a hero just like daddy. I wonder what it will be. Maybe telekinesis or maybe I can get wings. Oh, I can't wait." Izuku exclaimed with excitement. He was now standing on his seat beaming with happiness. Hisashi let out a little chuckle seeing his son react to the news. "If I had telekinesis I can lift things and do cool tricks. But if I had wings I can be like fly and be like WWWEEEEE-" as he let out his burst of excitement his shirt ripped making everyone fall silent. On his back he just sprouted two wings. They were two pure white wings in contrast of his dad's red wings.

The doctor was awestruck to see a mutation quirk manifest so quick. Never in his life did something like this happen. Inko was shocked at what she was seeing. "Ha-ha, wings like dad," she then passed out from pure shock. Hisashi had gained a grave expression on his face as he remembered when he first gained his wings and how it led to now. The things he should of done, but didn't. This time he could make things right for his son so he doesn't repeat his own mistakes.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" asked little who broke the silence. Soon the doctor snapped out of his little moment and pushed up his glasses.

"Izuku, why don't you look at your back?" the doctor asked. This puzzled Izuku but decided to see what the big deal was. When he looked behind him he saw two white wings. He snapped his head back to the doctor with the biggest and happiest smile the doctor has ever seen.

"I have wings. I have wings. Now I can fly around and save people just like daddy. I can save everyone with a smile on my face like All Might. YIPPEE!" Izuku couldn't contain himself, he was jumping up and down on his seat. Soon his wings started to flap as he went up and down, giving him extra air, but not keeping him in the air. "Hehehe," he was giggling as he felt his wings flap. "Wait, where's my shirt?" he stopped jumping as he just realized he didn't have his shirt on anymore. Hisashi then snapped out of his flashback.

"Hey buddy, I think it's time we go home. You have school tomorrow." Hisashi said as he went over and picked up Inko who was still passed out.

"Okay, bye Doctor." Izuku then jumped off of his seat and his wings glided him to the ground. "That was fun, these wings are awesome."

"Bye little Izuku," the Doctor waved them off as Hisashi walked out of the door followed by a shining Izuku. When they reached the car Hisashi put Inko into the passenger seat and then helped Izuku into the back seat. Hisashi then hopped into the driver seat and drove back home.

* * *

As soon as they got home Izuku immediately leaped out of the car and ran to the door. Hisashi got out and picked Inko out of the car and walked to the house. Soon they were inside and Hisashi put Inko into their bed and walked back to the living room where Izuku was. Izuku was messing with his wings, touching them to feel the softness and fluffiness of them. His dad's wings felt rougher than his and more bird like. Hisashi then sat in a chair that faced Izuku.

"Hey son come here, I have to tell you something." Hisashi waved his son signaling him to come closer. Izuku walked over to his father and looked at him full of curiosity. "So son tonight, you will have a weird dream. This dream will feel very different than your other dreams. You will be surrounded by clouds and soon someone will approach you asking for you to join them. Whoever they are and no matter what they say, just say yes."

"But dad, you and mom told me to say no to strangers." Izuku said with pure innocence. This caused a little laugh from Hisashi.

"Yeah, we did, but this is a dream. In dreams people aren't strangers so it is okay. So when someone approaches you in tonight's dream, no matter what they say or who they are, what are you going to say if they ask you to join them?"

"Ohh ohh, I'm going to say yes." Izuku was smiling as he knew the answer.

"Very good, now rush to your bed and have a good sleep."

"Okay dad, good night." Izuku then began to walk over to his room. Hisashi then got up and walked over to the kitchen counter and taking out a glass and a container of sake. He poured himself a glass and downed it. He then poured himself another one and let the memory flush over him.

* * *

_***Hisashi, 4 years old***_

Hisashi stood in the clouds in his dreams. He had two fluffy and white wings on his back. He looked around and only saw the sky, the sun, and more clouds. Soon a man appeared, he wore a white robe and had white angelic wings. On his robe by his heart was a red plus sign. He spoke in a soft and holy voice. "Hello child, I am part of the healing branch. You have been chosen to be a healer. You will be gifted healing hands that can heal any injury of a person and they will go through one of the seven holy virtues. Shake my hand to accept these powers." The angel said extending his hand.

"So, if I shake your hand, I will be able to heal people?" asked the young Hisashi.

"Well, yes you will be able to heal people, all you have to do is shake my hand and you can heal people." The angel said wiggling his in front Hisashi.

"No thank you."

"What?" The angel thought he misheard the boy.

"I don't want to heal people I want to beat up villains."

"Young one, you realize you don't get another branch to approach you. It's this or nothing."

"Oh, but still no thank you. I want to be cool and strong."

The angel had a shocked expression on his face. "I am sorry young one, but this next part is going to hurt. It will be a reminder of your stubbornness and will follow you for the rest of your life."

"What do you me- AHHH!" soon the air was filled with Hisashi screams. He fell to his knees writhing in pain. His wing feathers fell out and were replaced with red feather that had a rougher appearance. He soon woke up breathing heavily and looked at his back to see his white angelic wings now bird like and red. He didn't go back to sleep that night.

_***Hawks, 21***_

Hisahi and a man was sitting together in a mall talking over a cup of coffee. Hisashi in his hero costume and the man was in normal street clothes.

"So Hisashi," the man started. "We've known each other since we were little. You're basically like a brother to me and I was wondering, since I am getting married in a few months, if you will be my best man."

Hisashi couldn't contain himself as he felt a smile of happiness come across his face. "Of course Kaito, I would love to. I will make sure you have the best bachelor party."

"Good, after all I can't wait till I'm the best man at your wedding. So, when are you popping the question to Inko~?" Kaito said teasing as he leaned forward.

"Hey, I will when the time is right. After all, I always keep the ring with me just in case." Hisashi leaned back patting his pocket to feel the box.

"That's good. She is good for you, she makes sure you take of yourself after work. I hope you tie that knot soon or else I will kick your-"

**BOOOOOOOM!**

Hisashi soon recovered from the explosion. He was on the ground and he slowly sat up. He had a ringing in his ears and dust covered his body. He soon looked around and saw the mall now destroyed and rubble everywhere. His eyes widened as he saw Kaito with a metal pole through his stomach and covered in blood.

"No, no, no no NO NO NO." Hisashi kept on saying as he ran over to Kaito's side. Kaito was pale and covered in dust. "KAITO! Kaito can you hear me?" He grabbed onto Kaito hand and checked his arm for a pulse. It was faint and fading. "Come on Kaito stay with me." Kaito's head rose and he coughed up some blood. Kaito gripped onto his hand.

"Didn't expect going out this way," he softly spoke, his voice fading. Hisashi tried to speak, but only choked as tears streamed down his face. His grip went loose and his body went limp. Hisashi cried as he looked onto his best friend's limp corpse.

_***Present day***_

Hisashi stands as tears fall down his face as he looks at the glass of sake. "Only if I wasn't so stubborn. Only if I accepted his offer. I was a stupid kid with a new quirk no one else had. I'm glad I am here for Izuku so he doesn't make the same mistake." He finished downing his glass.

* * *

In Izuku room he is in a deep sleep and as he opens his eyes he is standing on clouds. He looks around just to see the sky, the sun, and more clouds. Soon a man appeared, he wore a white robe and had white angelic wings. On his robe by his heart was a red plus sign. "Hello child, I am part of the healing branch. You have been chosen to be a healer. You will be gifted healing hands that can heal any injury of a person and they will go through one of the seven holy virtues. Shake my hand to accept these powers." The angel said extending his hand.

"So, if I shake your hand, I will be able to heal people?" asked Izuku.

"Well, yes you will be able to heal people, all you have to do is shake my hand and you can heal people." The angel said wiggling his in front of Izuku.

"Will it make them feel safe and happy?" Izuku asked. The angel was taken aback by his innocence. Surely he misheard this child, no angel ever acted like this.

"W-w-what do you say?" The angel bumbled out.

"I asked if it will make people feel safe and happy. I want to be a hero so people can feel happy and safe with me around. So people don't have to live in fear and so I can inspire people like All Might." Izuku finished with a shining smile. The angel was flabbergasted, he couldn't form any words.

"Uuuuuuhhhhh OF COURSE." he said, snapping out of his trance, he then cleared his throat. "I mean, as a angel you will be blessed with Holy Presence, making people feel safe, warm, and of course happy around you. "

"Yeah. I can help people now. I can't wait to show dad and mom and kaachan and all my friends."

Izuku couldn't contain himself, he was overflowing with excitement. He was bouncing up and down overflowing with joy.

"Well, first kid you have to shake my hand then the powers are yours." The angel extended his hand in front of Izuku. Izuku then grabbed the angel's hand and shook it. The angel's hand glowed with a green hue as he shook Izuku's hand. Izuku slowly felt a warm feeling fill his body. The feeling almost covered all his body when his right hand started to glow a green hue. He was distracted by the feeling and couldn't hear the ground cracking underneath him. All of a sudden a hand shot up and grabbed Izuku's left hand. Izuku let out a scream as the hand glowed with a red hue.

"**Well, I'm not strong enough to fully corrupt this kid. I can at least put in a permanent roadblock. A little alteration to the healing and other things"** said a voice with a demonic tone. It made Izuku freeze and shake with fear. He felt a cold feeling wash over him. The cold feeling covered his left arm, the left side of his back, and his crotch. Izuku's left hand glowed with a red hue. Izuku screamed as the demon's grip became tighter around his hand. Before the angel could stop whatever the demon was doing the transfer was complete. Izuku woke up in a cold sweat. His bedroom door was swung open and Inko ran into his room.

"Izuku! Are you okay!? What's wrong!? Are you hurt!?" Inko started firing off questions. She turned on the lights and stopped in her tracks. Her eyes locked on Izuku but her mouth hung open. Soon Hisashi was in the room with a few of his feathers spinning around him ready to attack.

"What's wrong? Is someone here?" Hisashi looked around the room, scanning for someone or a sign of someone breaking in. His eyes finally landed on Izuku and he dropped his stance and his feathers dropped to the ground.

"Is there something wrong?" Izuku asked as his parents were both silent. Hisashi raised his finger and pointed at Izuku.

"Hey son, look at your wings." Hisashi said confusing Izuku. Izuku turned around was also speechless. On his back he had a fluffy angel wings. One was white like before, but now the one on his left was pitch black.

"AAHHHHH!"

* * *

_**A/N ****Thank you for reading this far. ****This will be a Izuku x harem story. I would like feedback and I have to ask two questions. Sorry but no yaoi in this.**_

_**1\. Should Izuku still get One For All?**_

_**2\. Should any character be gender swapped?**_


	2. Chapter 2: Origins ll

**Chapter 2: Origins ll**

* * *

Hisashi sat in the living room, he was too preoccupied with his thought to sleep. He sat on the couch with a lamp on next to him to illuminate the area he was in. Soon Inko walked into the living room and sat down next to Hisashi. She grabbed one of his hands holding it in her tender care. Hisashi then looked up at Inko who hand a gentle smile on her face. Even though it was nighttime, her smile was bright smile washed away the shadows of the bad memories. Soon Hisashi couldn't help but smile back at Inko. '_What did I do to deserve her?' _Hisashi thought to himself.

"You were yourself and you were true to me." Inko replied. Hisashi was confused as she had telekinesis not telepathy and then it hit him. He was mumbling his thoughts again. A habit that he couldn't break. This just lets out a chuckle from Hisashi. "So what happened after I passed out?" Inko asked. It took Hisashi a little bit to think back to early as he was preoccupied with darker thoughts. But it was a memory of Inko so it didn't take long. It came back clearly as if it just happened 5 seconds ago.

"Well, after you fainted, I picked you up and we drove home. I put you to bed, then had a talk with Izuku and sent him to bed." Hisashi replied. This caused Inko a reassured smile as their son was taken care of.

"What did you guys talk about?" Inko asked, trying to be clued in with everything. Hisashi then remembered what he and Izuku talked about. What he did when he was young and how many people he could of saved. The darkness of his past came flooding back to his mind. He gained a grim face as the memories were too painful. Even though they been married for 6 years he still couldn't bring himself to tell her his biggest mistake. "Hey darling, it's okay. The past is the past their is no point in dwelling in it. But we have the present to fix our mistakes. So cheer up and face the future with a smile." She finished by putting a hand on his chin lifting his face so their eyes would meet. Hisashi saw the smile she had. He only thought the sun could be this warm and bright. He felt a tear stream down his face.

"You sure Izuku got my quirk? It seems like you're the angel here." Hisashi said this caused a giggle from Inko. Hisashi mind was once again cleared of the dark memories and a smile was regained on his face.

"Even when you are down you're such a flirt. If it's too tough to talk about you can tell me another time." Inko said putting his hand in hers. Hisashi shook his head at this.

"No, it's our son. You also need to know." He took a deep breath to reassure himself. "I told him that tonight he will have a dream and he will meet an angel." Hisashi started and look at Inko who was fully focused and silent issuing to go further. "I told him that the angel was going to offer him something at that no matter what it was to accept it. Then I sent him to bed." Hisashi felt as a weight was lifted from his chest relaying this to someone. Even if some weight was still on him this made it better. Inko smiled as he opened up something that was obviously bothering him. She was about to say something, but was interrupted by something that shook her to her bone.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed a terrified little Izuku. Inko immediately leapt up and ran to Izuku's room. The screaming stops, but that didn't matter as she bolted into the room.

"Izuku! Are you okay!? What's wrong!? Are you hurt!?" Inko started firing off questions. She turned on the lights and stopped in her tracks. One of his wings was now black. Soon Hisashi was in the room now ready to attack, with feathers spinning around him.

"What's wrong? Is someone here?" Hisashi asked. He scanned the room and as eyes finally landed on Izuku and he dropped his stance and his feathers dropped to the ground.

"Is there something wrong?" Izuku asked as his parents were both silent. Hisashi raised his finger and pointed at Izuku.

"Hey son, look at your wings." Hisashi said confusing Izuku. Izuku turned around was also speechless. On his back he had a fluffy angel wings. One was white like before, but now the one on his left was pitch black.

"AAHHHHH!" Izuku started to scream again. Inko rushed to Izuku to calm him down.

"It's okay Izuku, it was just a dream." Inko said to reassure her son. She was sitting on his and had him in a loving embrace, trying to calm him down. He was breathing heavily and was unable to make out any words. Hisashi was sitting on the other side of the bed caught up in his mind. '_Why is one of his wings black? He didn't turn down the offer as one of the wings still is white. Maybe he was offered a power that makes him stronger instead of healing power I was offered. I'll ask him when he calms down.' _Hisashi thought to himself or at least he thought he did.

"Hisashi, what did you say?" Inko asked with a menacing aura around her. "Do you know something that you forgot to tell me about our son?" Hisashi then realized he was mumbling again.

"No no no no no, I told you what I knew in the living room. This is new to me also." Hisashi panicked out trying to calm his wife down now. Even though he faced hundreds of villains who have killed people, his wife was easily scarier than all of them combined. Inko then turned her head to Izuku, her menacing aura gone.

"Izuku dear, can you tell us what happened?" Inko asked, releasing him but keeping an arm on his shoulder to reassure him. Izuku's breathing soon leveled out and he was ready to talk.

"Well, I had a dream and it was like dad said. I was in the clouds and a man came out wearing white robes and he was an angel. He said he was a healer and offered me power to heal people and all I had to do was shake his hand." Izuku explained which Inko focused on intensely trying to figure out what went wrong with the dream. Hisashi got distracted when Izuku mentioned the healer angel. It caused him to think back when he was in Izuku's place, but then his brain went to Izuku instead who still had angelic like wings.

'_So he listen to me afterall. That's a relief. But why does he have a black wing.' _Hisashi thought to himself. This time he didn't mumble his thoughts out loud. He then focused back into Izuku's story.

"So I shook his hand and then I got all warm and my hands glowed green. It felt nice and safe. But all of a sudden a hand popped out of the ground and grabbed my hand." Both Hisashi and Inko were surprised at how well Izuku was handling this. He had a nightmare and was telling them everything. "The voice was evil and the hand glowed red and my body had a cold feeling in it and the hand's grip grew tighter and then I woke up." Izuku finished with a faint smile, still disturbed from the dream. Inko could tell he was feeling better. She let out a sigh as Izuku was doing better.

"It's okay Izuku, it was just a dream. It wasn't real and the evil person can't hurt you in the real world." Inko said, rubbing Izuku's back trying to reassure him. "Now go back to sleep and you will have a different dream." Izuku nodded his head.

"Okay mom," Izuku said as he snuggled back into his bed. Inko and Hisashi walked out of the room and stood in the doorway.

"Goodnight Izuku." said Inko.

"Goodnight little buddy." said Hisashi.

"Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Dad." Izuku said as he faded back into dreamland.

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes and he was in a new place. It wasn't in the warm and bright clouds of where ever he was last time but a weird place. It was a barren flat wasteland with dead trees stretching to the sky. Blue grass that layered the ground and not a animal in sight. Izuku looked around and he saw no one around him, it was just him. Soon the deafening silence was broken by a familiar voice above him.

"Hello child. It is nice to meet you again." said the voice. Izuku turned around to see the angel who gave him his power. Izuku waved at him with a giant welcoming smile.

"Hello Mr. Angel." said Izuku, he was a cheery as when they first meet. It was contagious as the angel started to smile also as he floated down.

"My name is not angel, it is Raphael. It is nice to actually introduce myself." Raphael said as he landed on the ground.

"Oh, my name is Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you too." Izuku then looked around still bewildered about the strange land they were in. "Um, where are we? Why aren't we in that cloudy place like last time? Why is one of my wings black now?" Izuku rapid fired his question not giving Raphael a chance to answer.

"Pull the brakes on the question. It takes time to answer them. But they are all good questions, but all asked in the wrong way." Raphael took a deep breath to prepare for the amount of stuff he was about to explain. "Okay, first the reason you have a black wing. When you were receiving your power a dark angel intervened. The dark angel then forced some of its power to you. It didn't fully corrupt your power. But now you're too corrupt for heaven, the cloudy place, and too holy for hell, so you were sent to the middle ground, purgatory, that's where we are now."

Izuku was shocked and sadden. He did everything right and then someone else messed him up and now he is getting punished for it. All he wanted to do was to make people happy and safe. He didn't care for money, for popularity, or power. His sadness didn't go unnoticed by Raphael. Raphael crouched to Izuku's level and put a hand on his right shoulder.

"Hey Izuku, you might be thinking how the world sucks and is unfair, but you have to look at the bright side of things. You might be corrupted a little bit, but you are still holy. If you need proof look at your wings, one is still white." Raphael said as he touched Izuku's right wing. Izuku looked at the wing Raphael was touching and he was right, it was still white.

"Hey, you are right Mr. Raphael. It's not that bad but can I still heal people?" Izuku asked, he was feeling better at Raphael's comment.

"Yes, you will be able to heal people, but we need to find out where the corruption tainted you. Also, just call me Raphael." Raphael then stood up and looked around.

"Okay Raphael." Izuku was smiling, he was looking at the brighter side of things. Maybe it just corrupted his wings. He then looked at Raphael, who looked like he was looking for something. "Raphael, what are you looking for?"

"Not what, who. Since this is the middle ground not only angels can be here, but also dark angels." Raphael got closer to Izuku and pit a hand in front of him in a protective way.

"Oh, how clever. I was hoping you weren't going to be here so I could have the sweet little boy all to myself~." said a voice cooed seductively. Out from the trees came a woman. She had was wearing non child friendly clothes. She had a bikini on revealing a lot. Izuku was staring at something else though, he was looking at her black angelic wings. Soon Izuku vision was covered by Raphael's hand.

"Wear something appropriate. There is a child here." Raphael said with venom in his tone. A scoff came from the mysterious women.

"Fine, but he's going to have to get used to it later." She then went back behind a tree and was out of sight. Embers could be heard crackling and as soon as the embers stopped she appeared. She wore a black robe that matched her wings. "Better?"

"Better." Raphael said removing his hand to return Izuku's vision. Raphael wanted to ask more questions, but Izuku was the first to speak.

"Hey pretty lady, why do you have black wings?" Izuku asked with pure innocence. This caused a smile from the lady. She felt a warm feeling in her heart that she hadn't felt in a while.

"Oh, that's because I'm a dark angel." she then raised her wings up to show them better. They were pitch black feathers, just like Izuku's left wing. "I'm like your friend but not as stuck up." She said not even hiding her hatred for angels.

"Careful Izuku, she is evil." Raphael said as he held his arm out in front of Izuku. He had a scowl on his face as he didn't take his eyes off of the dark angel.

The woman just scoffed. "Please, I'm not that evil after all," she continued talking as she lifted up her arms. Her hands soon glowed with a red hue, "I'm a healer like you two." Raphael didn't lower his guard, he didn't care. Izuku was in training and he was there to protect him. Izuku was now more curious as he remembered that Raphael's hand glowed green when healed. But her hands glowed red. Izuku then remembered that hand that appeared underneath him when he was in heaven. But she didn't have that evil voice so it must of been someone else.

Izuku raised up his hands in front of his face and focused on them. He wanted them to show that healing property. He concentrated and felt a warm feeling in his right arm and he saw that it started to glow green. He laughed as the feeling tickle him. He looked at his left arm and focused trying to get the same feeling. A cold feeling shot up his arm, it was glowing with a red hue. It was a strange feeling, but wasn't that uncomfortable.

"Raphael look!" Izuku exclaimed with excitement. Izuku then turned to Raphael, with his hands pointing at him. Raphael looked at Izuku and a smile grew on his face. He snapped his head back to the dark angel.

"See that, your corruption didn't work that well on him. Both his hands glow green." Raphael spoke with confidence. A smug smile on his face. Izuku was confused as only one hand was green, but when he looked they were both green. They were sharing the same warm and ticklish feeling.

"Careful goody two shoes. Pride is a sin." The dark angel retorted. She was a bit ticked off as they sent that dark angel through heaven hoping to cause some chaos but looks like it didn't work.

Izuku then turned his hands away from Raphael his left arm turned back to its cold feeling and the green hue turned back to red. Many things popped into Izuku's head, but most of it was confusing. He then faced his hands to Raphael again and his left hand turned back to green. He would face them away and his left would glow red again. His concentration was snapped out by a laugh from the dark angel.

"Hey angel, look at the boy now." She couldn't but smile as their plan actually worked. Raphael was confused and looked at Izuku. His hands were glowing but now instead of both being green one was red and the other was green. Raphael's mind raced, trying to figure out why they weren't both green like when it faced him. A theory popped into his that he didn't like, but that he needed to test out.

"Dark angel, come here. I have a theory and I need you to test it out." Raphael begrudgingly spoke. He hated that he need her help but he needed an answer.

"Oh, you want me to approach you? Instead of wanting me to runaway you want me to come close? I will gladly come close~" she teased him and slowly walked to Raphael and Izuku. When she was close by Raphael held out his hand stopping her.

"That's far enough." He said he then turned to Izuku. "Okay Izuku, face your hands to me." Raphael said in a soft voice. Izuku listened and when he faced it to Raphael, his hands both glowed green. Raphael then took a breath, hoping for his theory to be false. "Now Izuku, face your hands to the dark angel." Izuku was confused but did so anyways. As soon as his hands faced the dark angel, they changed from glowing green to glowing red. Raphael lets out a deep sigh. "Well, it seems like you guys succeed in corrupting him."

The dark angel was smiling at this fact. The plan wasn't a waste and was even better. She found it to be wasted no more than 5 minutes ago, but now it was yielding great results. She let loose a giggle as she found out what Raphael discovered also. All but one person was clued in.

"Um, what's going on?" Izuku asked. His question broke the silence. Raphael took in a deep breath as this was going to be hard.

"Well Izuku, it seems like your corruption spreads further than I thought. Your healing is different and most likely a lot of other things too. As we just tested out, your healing ability will affect males and females differently. For males, you heal them with angelic properties, making them go through one of the seven holy virtues: charity, chastity, diligence, humility, kindness, patience, and temperance." He finished letting out a deep breath from his explanation.

"I don't know what most of those are but they sound nice." Izuku said with a smile, nodding his head, signaling he understands it.

"But for females, you heal them with demonic properties, making them go through one of the seven deadly sins: greed, lust, sloth, pride, envy, wrath, and gluttony." Raphael finished with a sad look on his face. He failed Izuku and now the most innocent child he has ever meet, has a very difficult life to go through.

"Those don't sound as nice." Izuku said with a defeated tone. 'Deadly' wasn't something Izuku wanted in his quirk ability. Izuku sadden as he thought more about him being evil and deadly. "Does this mean people won't feel happy and safe around me? Will people fear and hate me?" Izuku asked with tears in his eyes. This shot Raphael right through his heart. His first response wasn't how it affected him how others felt. Even the dark angel's heart ached from his question.

"Of course not Izuku. You will still get Holy Presence. After all, you are still a holy angel. You won't be able to kill anyone innocent or someone who has committed excusable sins. You won't be able to lie, you will only be able to tell little white lies or lie to keep a secret someone else trusted you with. People will naturally feel safe and happy around you because of you being you. We just amplify it a bit, but with you, there probably won't be a difference." Raphael said trying to cheer up Izuku. Izuku sniffled a little and used his sleeve to wipe his tears. He grew a smile as his dream could still remain true.

"That's good. Even if I'm corrupted I will move past it and become a hero." Izuku said with determination. He lifted his hands and made them glow, one red and the other green. "I will overcome this challenge and the reward will feel even better." Raphael couldn't but smile at his determination. The dark angel gritted her teeth as she was sent her to corrupt Izuku and now it was going to be even more difficult. "So, when do I get Holy Presence?" Izuku looked at Raphael with determination glowing in his emerald eyes. A gentle smile grew on Raphael face.

Raphael got on one knee in front of Izuku so they were on the same level. Raphael lifted his hand up and his thumb glowed a bright white. He pressed it against Izuku forehead, "All you have to do, is wake up." Raphael voice almost sounding far away as a warm feeling flowed through Izuku's head and he closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling. When he opened his eyes, he was in his room and it was morning. He then jumped out of bed as he realized it was a school day. That means he can show Kaachan his quirk.

* * *

_**A/N I've decided on genderbent Bakugou and Todoroki. I decided to flesh Hisashi out and I hope that's okay.**_

_**How far should Bakugou be on the tsundere scale? **_

_**Would Izuku be hated for the backlash of his healing quirk?**_


	3. Chapter 3: Preschool Problems

**Chapter 3: Preschool Problems**

_Update schedule will be random._

* * *

Izuku hugged and kissed his mom goodbye as she dropped him off at preschool. Izuku wore a gleaming smile and was giggling with excitement. He couldn't wait to show Kacchan his quirk. Kacchan, or as everybody else called her Katsuki Bakugo, was Izuku's best friend who manifested her quirk before Izuku. But now, Izuku can show off his quirk. He spotted the blonde tomboy and rushed over to her. She was looking at something else, so Izuku decided to surprise her.

"Hey Kacchan, look at what I got?" Izuku giggled out. He wore a giant smile in anticipation of Katsuki's reaction.

"Izuku!" Katsuki shouted out with excitement at hearing the voice of her best friend. She slowly turned around to see Izuku. "What do you have…" she turned around and saw his wings sticking out of his back. She was surprised as he didn't even have chicken wings on his back since the last time they saw each other. Now each wing is almost as big as his body.

"I got my quirk! I'm an angel!" Izuku said, raising his arms in the air. His excitement and happiness was contagious as it spread to Katsuki.

"Wow, that's so cool. It's kind of like your dad's quirk. But why are yours black and white and less bird like?" Katsuki asked, tilting her head in confusion. Izuku looked like he was hoping for this question as he let out a giggle.

"That's because, I can do…" Izuku lowered his hands so they were in front of him and directly in Katsuki's line of sight. "This!" he shouted as his hands started to glow. They both glowed red as they pointed at Katsuki.

"Ooh." Katsuki was shocked by this. She looked at his hands waiting for them to do something. "So, what can you do with them?"

"I can heal people." Izuku said with a gleaming smile. He was really happy telling Katsuki about his quirk.

"That's cool. You can help a lot of people." Katsuki said, making Izuku light up with joy. Even though he knew that he could help people, it was good to get reassurance from a friend.

The day was filled with Izuku explaining his quirk to people. Izuku happiness spread to everyone's and even the teacher. Kids were running around playing and chasing each other. But, being kids, accidents were prone to happen. This happened when a boy slipped and hit his head against a table. The thud caused everybody to stop what they were doing to look at him. A gash was on the side of his head and blood started to leak out. A kid screamed at the sight of blood alerting the preschool teachers. Before the teachers could reach the kid Izuku was by his side with his hands out in front of him, hovering right above the boy. The teachers soon got in front of the crowd of students to see Izuku use his quirk. His hands glowed green then and the boy's wound instantly healed up. Everyone was silent as they watched the wound close. The blood stopped leaking and the boy woke up. His teachers were surprised by Izuku's quick action and his quirk.

"Wow, that's such a strong quirk. You will make a great hero some day." said his preschool teacher.

The compliment didn't go to Izuku head, but it did make him feel good. The teachers cleaned up the boy face for any blood and looked at the healed wound for a scar or a mark. But nothing was there. Almost like it never happened, it was quite surprising. The only thing different was how the boy act. The boy normally ran around and threw stuff at people. Yet now he is showing kindness to other kids and taking care of stuff he didn't even do. It was shocking to the teachers, but they just brushed it off.

The only person that didn't complement Izuku was Katsuki. Not because she hated him, but because she was confused. She swore that his hands glowed red when he showed his healing to her, but she just saw they glow green when he healed that boy. She just dropped the thoughts as it obviously wasn't important, it was just colors.

* * *

During recess Izuku, Katsuki, and others decided to explore the forest. Katsuki lead the group into the forest and they were going to be brave. Adventuring deep into the wild forest as explorers. They came across a river that was nestled in a ditch. The river flowed slow and the ditch was easy to climb out of but was deep. They could go through the river to get across but there was an old knocked over tree that spanned over the ditch. It linked both sides and didn't involve in them getting wet. So Katsuki, as the leader, decided that was the way to cross.

"All right forward." Katsuki ordered taking the lead. She was first on the tree and was followed by everyone else. When Katsuki was in the middle of the tree there was a loud **crack**. Time seemed to slow down for everybody as the piece of the tree fell where Katsuki had a foot. She soon fell too, and everybody witnessed as she fell with wide eyes. As underneath her, was a sharp jagged rock. The rock made a deep cut on her throat and as she hit the water the river flowed red. Everyone was frozen at this sight, Katsuki was pale and her eyes were losing life, no one could move. Well, no one but Izuku who was already moving before he knew it. When he reached her, he stretched out his hands as they glowed red. Katsuki's throat was healed and the color soon returned to her face. The others cheered Izuku and showed him with compliments.

"Wow your so cool."

"You didn't even hesitate to go down there."

"You saved two people in one day, that's amazing."

As Izuku was gleeful at the comments he didn't realize that Katsuki woke up and she heard everything. In her mind the way the others put Izuku up on this pedestal like a valuable diamond. Something that out valued everything else. A diamond that she wanted and she will make hers. Katsuki gritted her teeth as she looked at Izuku. '_One day, you will be mine.'_ Katsuki thought to herself as greed flowed through her mind.

The group then walked back to the preschool as recess was ending. Walking through the forest all Katsuki could think of was how to get Izuku to be hers. She then thought how everybody else became her friend. How she became so popular. Power. Her quirk was strong and so people surrounded her because of it. She then thought about Izuku and how his dad was the number 3 hero. The hero Izuku fanboyed over the most was All Might, the number 1 hero. "_If I can be the number 1 hero, then Izuku would fanboy over me and then he will be mine." _Katsuki thought about it more and soon her goal was set.

When they got to the preschool they all went inside and sat down for snack time. The teachers passed out snacks for everybody. The boy who Izuku healed earlier was back to his old tricks of being loud and running around. There was now only one thing that stood out. Katsuki sat closer to Izuku than normal. Sure, they would sit close by each other, but she was right on his side. Izuku just shrugged it off and went back to his snack.

"Hey Izuku, I noticed the way your name is spelled, it can be read as a different name." Katsuki said, breaking the silence.

Izuku looked at her weirdly. "_She can read?"_ Izuku thought. It was surprising, but his curiosity outweighed it. "What else do it say?"

"It can be read as Deku." Katsuki plainly said, not knowing how surprising it is that she can read.

"Deku? What's that?" Izuku pondered his mind. He never heard the word 'Deku' and it was such a weird name.

"My nickname for you. You have one for me so I decided to return the favor." Katsuki just smiled at Izuku. Izuku shared the smile as he got a unique nickname. They finished their snacks and played a little bit.

Soon after, it was nap time and Izuku layed down. He went to sleep ready to go back to his dreamscape of purgatory. He was ready to meet Raphael or the dark angel and learn more about his power.

* * *

Izuku opened his eyes as say he was back in purgatory. He then looked around for Raphael or the dark angel, but this time someone new was waiting for him. He was sitting in a chair with an empty one beside him. Izuku has never seen this man before, but he was in a white button up shirt, a tie, dress pants, and black shoes. Overall, he looked professional and friendly. The man saw Izuku and a kind smile grew on his face.

"I've been waiting to talk to you for a while. I just wanted to ask you some question, if that's alright with you." The man's voice was calm and reassuring. There was no malicious intent or alternative motive layered in his voice. It seemed like he was speaking the truth.

"Okay mister. I would love to help." Izuku said, rushing to the man. He got to the chair where he had to lift himself up to get on it and then he faced the man. Izuku had a warm smile on his face that affected the man causing a light chuckle to release from him.

"So he finally did it." The man said confusing the little Izuku. "Okay, so I just have a few questions."

* * *

That day Hisashi picked up Izuku from preschool. As soon he inside kids recognized him and flooded him. But he picked out Izuku from the crowd. He walked out and took him home. On the way home Izuku regard him on his tales with Kacchan and his friends. How Kacchan fell and got hurt and how Izuku rushed to save her without realizing he was moving. Hisashi was proud of his son's quick actions.

"You know son, when I was 12 years old. I was walking around town and I hear a loud crashing noise. I looked up and saw a crane had accidentally struck a building." Hisashi said regaling his story. Izuku was entirely enthralled into his dad's story. "I looked at where it struck and I saw a woman hanging on by a piece of metal and she was slipping." Izuku gasped at this, he was getting chills thinking about it.

"Then what happened?" Izuku asked, anxious to hear the next part of it.

"Well before I knew it my wings shot me up into the sky. I was flying and getting closer to the women. Just as she slipped I was there and I caught her. I safely put her back into the building and headed back to the ground and the rush I got from doing it, that is what made me decide I wanted to be a hero. The feeling of helping someone, knowing I made a difference. It was the second best feeling in my life." Hisashi finished with a happy tone as he remembered that day.

"Wait, what is the best feeling in your life?" Izuku pondered. He didn't know what else it could be.

"Well, isn't it obvious. It's every moment I am around you and your mother, that's the best feeling in my life." Hisashi said with a smile. Izuku released a happy giggle and wore a sun shining smile.

_***Time skip, night time***_

It was bedtime and Inko was still at work so Hisashi put Izuku to bed. He made sure he brushed his teeth and changed into his All Might sleepwear. Hisashi would be lying if he didn't say he was jealous of All Might. Even though Izuku never meet All Might, All Might decorates his room and not a single piece of Hawk merchandise was there. Hawk tucked Izuku into his bed and gave him a goodnight kiss on his forehead. Before he could say goodnight Izuku spoke first.

"Dad, do you have friends?" the curious emerald kid asked. This stunned Hisashi as it came out of nowhere.

"Well of course I do." Hisashi responded with a smile and light chuckle.

"Are some of them normal people, like they aren't heroes?" Izuku immediately asked after Hisashi response. Hisashi couldn't stop thinking about how bizarre these lines of questions were.

"Well, yes. I have friends based on character, not on work." Hisashi smile faded a little, but was still on his face.

"Do you know them really well?" Izuku pondered on. Hisashi was even more confused now.

"Depends. Why are you asking these questions?" Hisashi asked back hoping to have an end to these questions so he could wash away the bad memories.

"Well, during my nap time a person came down from heaven and talked to me. He asked me my last name and if I was related to you." Hisashi had a confused look on his face. His son could talk to dead people. That certainly was new. "He then told me to tell you something. He said to say 'Cheer up chicken wing. No one blames you and all is forgiven.'" Izuku finished with a smile on his face as he relayed the message. "I don't know what it means, but I'm happy to help someone out." Hisashi was stunned, flabbergasted, speechless, and above all it had a heavy hit on his heart. A memory started to play in his head, something that hasn't surfaced in years.

* * *

_***Hisashi, 12 years old***_

Hisashi was hanging with his best friend, Kaito. Hisashi just confessed to his crush who turned him down. He was devastated, but Kaito was there to comfort him.

"Hey, she obviously wasn't the girl for you." Kaito said, trying to cheer him up. "The one for you is out there waiting for you, so cheer up chicken wing." Kaito finished with a pat to Hisashi back. Chicken wing, a little nickname that Kaito gave to him. Something that only Kaito called him. The sign of a best friend for life.

* * *

_***Present day***_

Hisashi quickly got up and walked to the doorway. He had some many things going through his head at this time. He stopped near the light switch. He slightly turned his head to speak to Izuku but not far enough to look at him.

"Goodnight Izuku," Hisashi said with a happy voice. "and thank you." Hisashi voiced cracked when he finished his words. Izuku was none the wiser as he didn't know better.

"Good night dad." Izuku said, snuggling into his bed. Hisashi turned off the lights and walked out, closing Izuku's door.

He felt tears swell his eyes again. But unlike all the other times, it wasn't tears of sadness. It was tears of joy. He poured himself a glass of sake and raised it to his lips. Before he downed it, he let out a light chuckle. "Not tonight," Hisashi told himself. He poured the glass out and resealed the sake. Hisashi felt as the weight that was on his chest for years was finally lifted. He breathed his first actually breath in years. It felt as if he was breathing in air from an untouched land. It filled him with purity and cleanliness. "Thank you, old friend." That night, not a drop of alcohol touched Hisashi lips.

* * *

_**A/N I took some of your guys comments into consideration and might add some of it. I love feedback so keep it coming. But now, some questions that some of you posed that I would like answers from others.**_

_**How do you guys feel about a female Tomura Shigaraki? **_

_**How big should the harem be? So far it's (not in order)**_

_**Katsuki Bakugo**_

_**Ochako Uraraka**_

_**Tsuyu Asui**_

_**Mina Ashido**_

_**Kyoka Jiro**_

_**Toru Hagakure**_

_**Momo Yaoyorozu**_

_**Shoko Todoroki**_

_**Mei Hatsume**_


	4. Chapter 4: Dad's Work

**Chapter 4: Dad's Work**

_Got this idea from a reviewer._

* * *

Izuku opened eyes and realized he was in purgatory again. He looked around and saw both Raphael and the dark angel. He smiled and ran up to them. "Hi Raphael. Hi lady." he said while running towards them.

"Hey Izuku," Raphael said as Izuku stopped in front of them. He then ruffled Izuku hair getting a giggle from him. "So, you finally used your healing."

"Yeah, I did, it was so cool. Wait, how did you guys know?" Izuku asked. He never told them about it and they weren't there when it happened.

"Well, when you first use your healing, the angel that blessed you with the power get notified." Raphael replied he then turned and looked at the dark angel. "Why she is here? I don't know." he said with scorn and hate.

"Oh, it's simple really," the dark angel spoke. "It's because I was chosen to watch over him and he used the healing powers on a female so I got notified." The dark angel finished. Raphael scoffed at her.

"No, he used his healing power on a male." Raphael got up and glared at the dark angel. Soon they were in a glaring match at each other. But it was interrupted by little Izuku.

"Actually, I healed a boy and a girl." Izuku corrected them. They looked at Izuku confused. Then it started to make sense.

"So that's why holy boy was here before I. You healed a boy then a girl." the dark angel stated. "Well, since you were here first, why don't you tell him about your part of the healing." The dark angel then sat down on a stump and let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't tell me what to do." Raphael retorted. He then turned to Izuku and crouched down to be on the same level. Izuku was really excited to know more about his quirk. "Okay Izuku, when you heal a guy he will go through one of seven of the holy virtues. It will be at random, so you can't choose which one. I will tell you what they are and their effects so you don't have to find out by yourself. Charity, he will become generous and self sacrificial. Chaisty, no lust or dirty thoughts will come across his mind. Diligence, he will become full of energy, a can do it attitude, and never give up. Humility, he will become humble and kind, giving compliments to everyone. Kindness, he will become superkind, empathetic, and optimistic. Patience, he will be opposed to violence against everyone except villains and are always ready to forgive someone. And temperance, mindfulness and self control, trying to help others but never overstep. These are the seven holy virtues, they will last until the virtue is satisfied. How much is needed to satisfy the virtue all depends on how severe the injury is." Raphael finished. Izuku was totally infatuated with it. His healing quirk was so cool and so useful. He can make heroes even better heroes. Not only would they be all good, but they will get an added side effect that's good. But there was still the heroine.

"Finally, it's my turn. I was about to fall asleep listening to you ramble on about your boring virtues." the dark angel said getting up from the stump.

Raphael just gritted his teeth and leaned against a nearby tree. He began to mumble to himself, "_They're not boring, you're boring. They cool and good for a hero."_ He went on like this, but Izuku could no longer hear him.

"So now it comes to the other part of the healing. When you heal a girl they will go through one of the seven deadly sins. It will be at random, but that's the fun of it ~hehe~." she said with an evil giggle. Izuku felt a chill go up his back as he felt their was double meaning to it but he couldn't pick it up. "Anyways, here I go. Greed, the female will want anything or anyone that is held with high value, they will even try and see it. Lust, dirty thoughts of you will fill the female's mind and they will desire you. Sloth, the female will become lazy and want to sleep. Pride, she will try and assert herself as a superior, she will brag about everything and even spill secrets. Envy, anyone the female sees as superior to her, she will try and take them down a peg by insult or taking whatever makes them superior. Wrath, the female will lash out at everyone and try to provoke fights. Gluttony, the female will become hunger. Just like the virtue, they need to be satisfied and how much all depends on how bad the injury is." The dark angel finished and looked at Izuku. Izuku lost his smile as he was in deep thought about when he healed females.

"_They would do bad things like steal and bully. I mean eating and sleeping aren't bad, but still. 'Deadly' sins, that's not heroic."_ he thought to himself. Izuku was visibly affected about learning the dark angel part of his healing ability and Raphael knew he had to say something.

"But there's good news." Raphael blurted out. Izuku snapped out of his thoughts and waited for Raphael to continue, he was peaked with interest. "It all depends on the sin, but if you interact with the females it will satisfy the sin faster. With greed, the female will just have to see you as someone valuable. Lust depends on *cough* how intimate you get." He choked out the part of lust but was focused again. "For sloth you just have to cuddle with them. With pride, just praise them. Envy, you have to compliment her insecurities. Wraith, you have to calm her down. Gluttony is easy as you just have to feed her and if you made the food it will go even faster." Raphael said with a smile. The dark angel scowled at Raphael. She didn't want to admit, but he was right, the sin would leave faster if Izuku interacted with the female. Izuku had a question.

"What does dirty thoughts mean? And what does intimate mean?" Izuku asked innocently. This caused Raphael to remember Izuku is only 4 years old. The dark angel was more than keen to answer his question, but Raphael beat her to the punch.

"You don't have to know about that until your older." Raphael quickly responded. He didn't want Izuku to know about that at such a young age. "You won't have to worry about it now. As a secondary feature of Holy Presence, you can't do any lewd activities till 16." Before Izuku could ask another question he started to wake up.

* * *

That day Izuku woke up to the smell of pancakes. He got up and got dressed and walk out into the kitchen to see his dad humming while cooking. This was very weird as his dad hasn't cooked before and he normally already left for work. Hisashi then turned around to see Izuku standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Hey sport." Hisashi said as he went and grabbed a plate. He then put a pancake on it, poured syrup on it, then placed it on the table. "Come on, eat up. We have a big day."

Izuku sits down at the table and then it clicked. "We?" Izuku asked, confused. They didn't have a field trip that he could volunteer for. So what could he mean.

"Well, it's 'take your son to work' day and I was thinking that you wanted to see Dad's work." Hisashi said. Izuku's eyes immediately lit up at his words. A smile grew on face as he thought about it.

"_I get to go to dad's work. This is going to be so fun. I will be able to talk and see so many pro heroes and sidekicks." _Izuku thought to himself. Soon his train of thought was cut off by Hisashi chuckling.

"I guessed I muttered my thought so much it spread to you." Hisashi then ran his hand through his hair. He let out a sigh and grabbed a cup of coffee. Izuku then realized that he was mumbling his thoughts.

Izuku finished his breakfast and got ready to go to his dad's work. He and Hisashi walked out of their house. When they got to the car, Hisashi stopped Izuku. He then crouched down to Izuku level.

"Hey, how about instead of taking the car I fly us there?" Hisashi asked Izuku. Even though he knew the answer he wanted to see Izuku's reaction. Izuku face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Yeah yeah yeah," he repeated, jumping up and down. He was a bundle of pure excitement and happiness.

"Okay, but you can't tell your mother." Hisashi then stood up and grabbed Izuku from under the arms. He then spread his wings and slowly lifted off the ground. He flew high up and started to fly to his agency. The whole time Izuku was loving it.

* * *

When Hisashi reached his agency he landed safely in front of the door of the agency. He set Izuku down who was shouting 'again, again' over and over. Hisashi grabbed Izuku's hand and walked over to the door and pushed them open. Izuku was speechless at what he saw.

People were running everywhere with paperwork and keyboards were clicking away. Some people were grabbing coffee other were grabbing spare parts. From a normal person's perspective it might look like chaos, but for Izuku he saw one of coolest things ever. They way they worked amazed Izuku. Soon a woman walked over to them. She had long black hair and wore an eye mask. Her clothes covered only her stomach and had two straps that went over her breast but not fully. The straps connected to a belt that went around her thighs.

"Hey Hawks." the women said. "How is it going today?" Izuku looked at her confused. Her outfit was weird but, she might be a heroine. This thought caused Izuku to smile.

"_Her outfit must be because of her quirk. I can't wait to learn about her quirk." _Izuku thought to himself. He was excited to talk to her.

"It's going great Midnight. I brought my son, Izuku, in today." Hawks said, lifting up Izuku to be eye to eye with Midnight.

"Hi!" Izuku excitedly exclaimed with a smile. Midnight was silent. Izuku thought he did something wrong, but his train of thought was cut off by a high pitch squeal.

"Oh my gosh. He is so cuuttteee!" Midnight said with the word cute getting higher in pitch as she held it. She then snatched Izuku from Hisashi hands. Hisashi was stunned not only by Midnight's actions, but also how quickly she did it.

Midnight was holding him in a hug, swinging him around. The only problem was that the way she was hugging Izuku, was that his face was nuzzled in her breasts. Izuku couldn't breath and was confused on her actions. Soon Midnight let him out of her loving embrace and set him down on the ground. Izuku was catching his breath and stumbling around from being light headed. Before he could ask any question Midnight was ruffling his hair.

"Your hair is such a mess, but so soft. It's like a way better version of your dad's." Midnight said as she ran his hair through his fingers. She then leaned forward and started to touch his wings. Izuku's head was back into her breasts, cutting off breathing. "Oh my, and I thought your hair was soft. Your feathers feel so fluffy and soft, they're so heavenly. Your dad's feathers feels like a seagull's." Hisashi gritted his teeth at that insult. He decided to step in and pull Izuku away from Midnight.

"You know, just because this is an internship and you're not one of my sidekicks doesn't mean I can't fire you." Hisashi said with a harsh voice as he held Izuku's hand again. Izuku was surprised as he never heard his dad talk in that tone of voice.

"Okay Hawks, I'm just comparing them. There is no need to be oversensitive about it. It's not my fault your wings feel more like a seagull than a hawks" Midnight teased. She knew that would set him off and set it off it did. Hisashi was shaking with fury, but before he could act out on it a voice interrupted them.

"Oh Hawks, nice to see you. Ready to start the day off, sir?" the person said. They all turned to look at the person. He was a towering giant of a man standing taller than both Midnight and Hisashi. He had a yellow and black striped forehead guard with white hair sticking out the back. He wore the same pattern on some type of circular wrist guards and on his belt. He wore a cyan cardigan that exposed his neck, abs, and bits his chest. He had on dark blue pants.

"Hey Death Arms, the **better** intern." Hisashi said, emphasizing on the better. "I'm not ready to start yet as I brought my son to show him around. Why don't you say 'Hi' Izuku." Hisashi said as he let go of Izuku. Death Arms looked down to see little Izuku. Izuku walked forward to Death Arms until he was a foot in front of him.

"Hi Mr Death Arms!" Izuku excitedly exclaimed with a bright smile while waving his hand. This caused Midnight to squeal again at the pure innocence. Hisashi chuckled at Midnight's reaction and turned back to Death Arms who had a serious face on. Death Arms then got on one knee and looked directly into Izuku's eyes.

"I've known you for only 30 seconds, but if anything bad were to happen to you I would kill everyone here, then I would kill myself." Death Arms said with a straight face. Hisashi let out a nervous chuckled as he began to regret taking Izuku into work.

"Please don't." Izuku said with sadness in his voice. "If these people were killed that will be sad for everyone." Izuku said with tears in his eyes. Death Arms quickly spoke before Izuku could cry.

"Then I promise that everyone will survive and see tomorrow." Death Arms said as he brushed away Izuku's tears. "So why don't you cheer up?" Izuku sniffled and a smile grew on his face. His smile was filled with pure joy. Before anyone could say anything the building started to shake.

"What's going on?" Izuku asked. He looked around and saw everyone dropping things and try to hold balance. Soon the building started to crack.

"It's an earthquake." Hisashi said as he lost balance. "_I need to save Izuku." _was the only thought going through his mind. He fell on the ground and as he lifted himself up the building started to crumble. Pieces of the building fell in front of him as he saw Midnight and Death Arms both go in to save Izuku. Soon the whole building was collapsing in on itself.

* * *

Izuku groaned as he got up and saw pure destruction around him. The once busy building was now brought to the ground. Rubble was everywhere and tears filled Izuku's eyes. All those people were now stuck under all this rubble and Izuku wanted to help but how could he. Without knowing it, he subconsciously released some of his feathers from his wings, which floated over to some rubble and began to lift it and move it. A loud ***thud* **caused Izuku to look up.

Izuku saw Midnight who was passed out on the floor in front of Izuku. She had bruises and looked beaten up from the fallen rubble. Her arm looked like it was flattened and twisted the wrong way. Izuku ran to Midnight and extended his hands, pointing to her. The feeling of the cold red glow filled his hands as he healed her. The marks started to disappear, her arm made a ***pop*** and a ***crack*** as it fixed itself. Midnight slowly opened her eyes and looked at Izuku. Izuku happy giggles were being cut off by the sobs, but Midnight waking up and being good definitely helped.

Meanwhile, Midnight was trying to register what was helping. "_What happen? Wait, there was an earthquake and the building collapsed. Is Izuku all right?" _she looked at Izuku who was crying but smiling. She let out a sigh of relief as she went back to her thought. "_That's good, I don't know what I would do if he got hurt. He's such an adorable and sweet little boy." _As she continued in thought, the side effect of Izuku's healing started to take effect. "_He is like the little brother I never had. That means I must be a big sister to him. A sexy big sister and her cute, innocent, defenseless, little brother. What do they say in anime? Oh yeah." _She then released an alluring giggle. "Ara ara~" she seductively said as lust filled her body.

Izuku looked up at Midnight who eyes turned to hearts. Izuku didn't question it and looked around for more people. That was a big mistake as when Izuku turned his back Midnight licked her lips. She then bit her lower lip as her lower regions raised in heat. She rubbed her thighs together as she started to get wet. She knew he was very young and that she could be pressed for statutory rape and be put on the sex offender list, but on the other hand. "_Fuck it." _she thought to herself as she jumped at Izuku. Only to hit an invisible barrier. She rubbed her head as she tried to grab Izuku again, only to be stopped by the same barrier that surrounded Izuku early. Izuku was none the wiser as he looked for other people. "_What the hell? Is the universe cockblocking me? This is fucking bullshit." _Midnight thought as she pressed against the invisible barrier.

Izuku feather was still at work lifting rubble. They came across Death Arms and pulled out a metal pole that was impaled into his arm. Izuku turned to Death Arms direction by the sound of the metal pole hitting the ground. He ran over to Death Arms and held out his hands. The warm green glow radiated from his hands. The wound healed up and Death Arms started to wake up.

Death Arms looked up to see little Izuku crying. The little of bundle of joy earlier was now full of tears. The holy virtue surged into Death Arms's mind as he looked at Izuku. "_I promised him that everyone will see the next day. That promise made him smile. That is a promise I am going to keep."_ Death Arms thought to himself as he got up. He quickly ran to the biggest piece of rubble as charity filled his heart. He grabbed the piece and crushed it, reducing it to pebbles. He then looked for people. He started to dig through the rubble, destroying big pieces as he dug through.

* * *

Hisashi woke up as he felt sore all over his body. He saw a piece of rubble covering his legs and commanded his feathers to pick it up and move it. He got up and looked at the destruction and gained a panic face. "_Where is Izuku?" _Hisashi thought. He then commanded all his feather to pick up rubble so he could find Izuku. He then saw some rubble move and thought some was there and ran over to it. The rubble looked like it was floating by itself, but looking closer it was being carried by two feathers. A black and a white feather. Hisashi let out a sigh of relief, "_Good, he's alive and awake. Now I have to find him."_ He then started lifting up pieces of rubble to look for Izuku but soon the gears clicked in his head. "_Wait, Izuku can command his feathers like me?"_ He looked back to the floating piece of rubble and his eyes widened. "Woo hoo, that's my boy!" Hisashi excitedly exclaimed. He didn't even know if Izuku could use them, but now he can train Izuku to master them. He then heard the sound of rocks shuffling and rocks being destroyed. The sounds became louder and louder then ***crack***. Hisashi looked at a big piece of rubble he was next to as a giant crack formed on it. Then all of sudden it exploded, sending rubble everywhere. Hisashi covered his eyes so no rubble got in them. He then lowered his arms to see Death Arms breathing heavily with dusty knuckles. Death Arms walked past Hisashi without saying a word and started to dig and move more rubble. Hisashi looked back to the rubble that Death Arms came from and inside he saw Izuku healing someone. "_That boy. He doesn't even know how to read, but he is already saving people." _

* * *

Soon other heroes came and started to help clear out the rubble and save people. Izuku healed most people so first responders didn't have a lot to heal. Luckily for Izuku, he healed mostly males so nothing bad happened. Death Arms didn't stop until the last piece of rubble was searched. "I… kept my promise" was the last thing Death Arms said as he passed out from exhaustion. No one died that day. When Hisashi saw Izuku, he saw Midnight staring Izuku down. He swears he saw heart shaped eyes, but then again, he could of been hit the head and hallucinating. As he walked closer Izuku noticed him and started crying and grabbed Hisashi leg. Hisashi just ruffled his hair and smiled. When Hisashi and Izuku got home, they were immediately tackled by a crying Inko. It took a while before she let go. Izuku told his mom about meeting Midnight and Death Arms and how he healed them and other people. This left Inko with a question.

"How did you guys get to the agency?" Inko asked. Hisashi flinched hearing those words. He knew he was in trouble.

_**A/N So next chapter they will be a big time skip. It's time for Izuku to be a big boy. So I explained how the healing side effect works so I hope that clears up some confusion. **_

_**Who should be the first to advance on Izuku, Ochako or Katsuki? **_

_**Should Izuku ever be forced/tricked into healing a villain?**_


End file.
